


*name later*

by thispersonishuman



Category: Original Work, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Clones, Gen, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, idk what this is, it started as an original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispersonishuman/pseuds/thispersonishuman
Summary: what even is this? who knows, certainly not i.





	*name later*

It had just woken up, it had no idea where it was, or how it got there.  _ The ship felt familiar. _ What was familiar, was it on a ship? What was the ship? Where is it? Why did this feel so familiar?

It got out of it’s pod. Was that what it was in it wondered? And why did the ship feel so familiar?

Why was it on the ship in the first place? It couldn’t remember anything, it didn’t even know how it knew it was on a ship in the first place. 

It was in the control room, it grabbed one of the seats and toggled the constellation panel. How did it even know about the constellation panel? It couldn’t remember anything about the ship but it somehow knew where the constellation panel was? Why did the constellation panel feel so important?

It had to get Up, where was Up and how did it get there? It didn’t know but it was going Up and it was doing whatever it needed to do. Not that it knew what that was. 

It was finally Up. Why did it need to be Up? It didn’t know but Up it was Up at last. Where was Up? Why were all these other beings also Up? Why did they remind it of itself?

The beings glanced at it.

  
“Hello brother. We’ve been waiting for you.” One of them said. It didn’t know which one said that but it sounded like it.

“Hello, brothers.” It said, knowing it belonged here.

**Author's Note:**

> https://thispersonishuman.tumblr.com/post/636715875996778496/spoilers-for-season-45-of-she-ra-sort-of-it rebloggable link


End file.
